Choke Me, Spank Me, Pull My Hair
by XxStrawberry PrincessxX
Summary: Ichigo is bored with his girlfriend Orihime, he decides to talk about it with is BFF. Ichigo X Rukia with Lemony Goodness!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Title:** Choke Me, Spank Me, Pull My Hair

**Rating:** Mature (Lemon)

**Pairing:** Ichigo X Rukia

**Note to Readers: **This is just a quick one shot inspired by a song called

"Choke Me, Spank Me, Pull My Hair" by Xzibit

She was beautiful, but he was bored, same thing every time, never wanting to switch positions or locations, it was stale. He was on top every time, which would have been ok if she would take her bra off, but then again what would that matter, the lights always had to be off anyways. He wanted out but it was just too convenient to stay, and he knew how much she loved him and he didn't want too hurt her, but something had to change.

She was tired of every guy in the soul society treating her special because she was the Kuchiki Princess, they would buy her things, say how beautiful she was and how great she was. She was tired of every guy she was with always being gentle and cautious, she wanted more.

*************************************************************

"Oh hey Ichigo over here, I already got us a table and a pizza."

Ichigo sits down with a noticeable grimace on his face "Oh my god, she is driving me nuts!"

Rukia looks up as she is about to take a bite "Who, Orihime?"

"Yes!" Ichigo say's in loud boisterous voice.

"Calm down, what's wrong you got relationship troubles?" She said with a smirk.

"Well, she doesn't I do! I am so bored with her, everything is always the same, we eat the same thing, we go the same places, the sex is always the same." He thinks for a quick second and rolls his eyes "Oh my god the sex is awful."

Rukia couldn't help but tease him a bit "Wow, wow Ichigo a little too much info, I don't need to know how awful you are in bed!"

"It's not me that's bad! She always wants to do it in the same position and what is worse is the lights have to be off."

Messing with him in standard Rukia fashion "maybe she just doesn't want to look at you, I can't really blame her."

"Rukia, stop! What the hell should I do? I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want to be with her either."

"I don't know Ichigo isn't it worse to string her along if you don't want to be with her? And about the sex, I am on the other end of situation, every guy I am with is always soft and gentle like they don't want to break me, but sometimes a girl needs a little rough action."

"Well, not Orihime apparently!" Ichigo says as he wishes Orihime had just a fraction of Rukia's raw passion and fire and just for a second he imagines what it would be like.

"Have you asked her to switch it up?"

"Oh my god that is such a good idea Rukia, I hadn't thought of that, where would I be without?" Ichigo said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

"You asked for my help, and that is what I am trying to do."

"What you can help me with is, try and find me a girl who will fuck me like a porn star and I will be happy!"

"Oh ya I will get right on that, first priority!" Returning his sarcasm.

Ichigo thinks about his situation all the way home as they walk into the house he says "I have decided I think I am going to break up with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh, she is never going to be what I need, I need passion and fire."

"Finally Keigo will leave me alone, he will have Orihime to swoon over now."

Ichigo laughs "Oh yeah, he is going to give me a load of shit for this one."

They go upstairs to the bedroom Rukia grabs her magazine and lays on the floor. Ichigo grabs his homework and sits at his desk, he reaches up and turns on his cd player on and they hear,

"I don't want to love you,

I just want to fuck you,

you should bring your friends through

I'll fuck you and them too,

Choke me, spank me, pull my hair"

Ichigo turns the song way up, turns around and looks down to Rukia as she looks up at him and they are on each other in an instant. Rukia pushes Ichigo into the wall with all of her might and tears his shirt off sending the buttons flying, he pushes her back and pulls her shirt off over her head slamming his face into hers, kissing her hard. She turns him around pushes him on the bed, spreads his legs apart and moves her face to the button and zipper of his pants and undoes them with her teeth. Ichigo smiles as he watches her in awe wondering where the hell she learned that, but at the same time thinking he's glad she did, because that is one of the hottest things he has ever seen.

Once his pants and boxers were off he pulled her up, and undid her pants, pulled them down, taking her panties with them. He turned her around and pinned her, to the wall this time, he spread her legs apart with his knee,

and whispered in her ear,

"you want it rough baby, I will give it to you rough!"

"Oh Ichigo I want you! Fuck me!"

Ichigo puts one hand on her hip and with the other he grabs his huge hard cock and places it to her wet hot core and pushes in deep and hard. Rukia threw her head back in pleasure as Ichigo pounded into her from behind.

After Ichigo had enough of that position he grabbed her arm turned her around and gave her one heated kiss and then picked her up put her on his desk, he spread her legs wide apart and went in between them and slammed into her again, rubbing her clit with his thumb at the same time.

Rukia doesn't just like it rough; she likes to give it rough. She sat up grabbed Ichigo by his hair and pulled his head down, she stuck her tongue in his mouth, ran her hands over his muscular chest and pushed him on the bed. She climbed over his body in a sexy fashion, she grabbed his cock, and placed it in her wet pussy. She put her hands on his hard muscles and rode him fast just like the porn star he was looking for. As she was about to have her first orgasm she raked her fingers down his chest and threw her back in pure ecstacy and screamed "Oh Ichigo!" Hearing his name come out of her mouth as she came made him want to fuck her all the more!

He flipped her over, put her on her hands and knees, grabbed her ass and pounded into her dripping core. With a giant grin on his face he raised his hand behind his head and swung down, making Rukia let out a sexy moan, and leaving a giant red handprint on her ass. He pulled her up to him and wrapped his arms all around her, feeling every inch of her, she laid her head on his shoulder and he savagely bites her neck. She moves her head to the other side so he can bite her again.

Rukia moves them to the desk chair, she throws Ichigo in it and it rolls into the wall. Ichigo grabs his cock and she climbs on top of him and rides him. She begins to do the same thing Ichigo did to her, she bit his neck and sucked on it so hard she drew blood. Loving the sensation she was giving him, he is about to cum he grabs her hips making him ride him faster.

"Holy Fuck, Rukia I am going to cum!"

"Me too!" As she sticks her tongue down his throat.

They cum together, moaning into each other's mouths. They sit in that position for a few more minutes just kissing and touching each other. Rukia climbs off of Ichigo and starts to get dressed.

"I guess I made a wrong assumption earlier."

Ichigo laughs "I wasn't awful was I?"

"Fuck no! I haven't been fucked like that, since… I don't think I have ever been fucked like that."

Ichigo says "I am definitely breaking up with Orihime now! She doesn't even compare to you Rukia. I guess you have kind of been my girlfriend all along anyways." as he pulls her in for a heated kiss wrapping his arms completely around her, holding her tight.

Note: 3rd Story in about a week and 3rd story ever! I think I like this one the best, even though it is the shortest. Let me you know what you think. Am I actually improving, or am I just making myself think that because I want to keep writing? Keep me posted.


End file.
